


When Han met Vader

by BerlinKabarett



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Vader, Fluff, Han Solo Lives, Humor, Light Smut, M/M, Meeting the Parents, skysolo, traumatised Han solo, twink! Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerlinKabarett/pseuds/BerlinKabarett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nerve-racking enough to meet the boyfriend's parents. When that parent is Darth Vader, it's literally terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Han met Vader

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly AU. Vader isn't dead, obviously, and Han ended up with the other Skywalker twin. That's about it, AU-wise. I'm hardly a comic genius, but there's a part in here that cracked me up to write. Not beta-ed. Enjoy!

Luke Skywalker was perfect. He had an innocent, infectious smile, crystal blue eyes and barley-blonde hair that contrasted with the youthful tanned limbs of a teen growing up under the twin suns of Tatooine. Han couldn't believe his luck that the boy had chosen him to date - Luke could have had anyone he wanted. The kid had it all, a bright and sunny personality, a smile bright as the sun.. and under those clothes a tight, lithe, tanned body, the thought of which brought Han out in a sweat. But there was just one problem.

  
Luke's father wanted to meet him.

  
"Come on, Han. Dad's not that scary."

  
"Uh, I beg to differ..."

  
"I know he used to be pretty mean, but he's changed a lot. Since we got to know each other better, he's a pretty good dad. He wants to meet you properly because I talk about you to him all the time," Luke slid his arms around Han's waist from behind, resting his chin on the taller man's shoulder. "About how happy you make me."

  
Han grimaced. He suspected otherwise - Skywalker senior was aware that Han had briefly dated Luke's sister, Leia. He doubted the man would have a positive opinion of him.

  
"It doesn't help my nerves that he still dresses... like that. I mean, can't he at least take the damn mask off?" Han had seen Luke's father a few times in the past, before the family reconciliation.

  
"He can't, Han. It's his life support, you know he's disabled." Luke explained, releasing his boyfriend and going to sit on a nearby chair, sitting sideways with his bare legs swinging over the chair arm. Han swallowed. Why did Luke have to wear such tiny shorts? It hindered Han's capacity to reason.

  
"I guess..." Han muttered, rubbing his forehead. He wondered why the life support suit had to look so intimidating. Then a thought struck him, and he froze. "Um. Leia's not going to be there.. right?"

  
Luke was playing with a loose thread on the spare (oversized) shirt of Han's that he was wearing. "No, I think she said she was staying in Bespin this weekend." He grinned at Han, following his line of thought. "Can you imagine?"

  
"I'd rather not. How long are we meant to be at your dad's, by the way?" A couple of hours would be pretty awkward, but doable. A whole day would be a nightmare.

  
"I told him we'd stay the weekend," Luke replied flippantly.

"A WEEKEND?" Han felt as though the bottom of his guts just fell out. "Are you kidding me? Please say you're kidding me, Luke."

  
Those baby blues looked up at him earnestly. "Is that a problem? It's just, I haven't seen dad in a while and I thought it would be nice for us to.."

  
Those eyes were Luke's deadliest weapon. He'd have bet the Millennium Falcon that was how Luke had turned his father away from the dark side. Han found himself conceding before he's even argued his opinion, and he cringed at his own softness with the kid. Stars, why did he have to be so /pretty/?

  
He threw himself into the chair beside Luke with a sigh of resignation. "...fine."

  
Luke laughed and climbed over the arm of his chair into Han's lap, straddling him. "Thanks Han, you're the best. I promise it'll be all right." He leaned in and kissed Han on the lips, slipping arms around his neck.

Han lost the ability to respond coherently when Luke's weight hit his groin, and his eyes went down to the tanned thighs straddling him in those tiny shorts. "Ghh," he replied.

  
***

  
With every parsec they travelled to Luke's father's home, Han felt like a dianoga tentacle was constricting his guts. To say he was nervous was like saying that Tatooine was "slightly warm".

  
The elder Skywalker chose to live on Naboo, the homeworld of his late wife, rather than his and Luke's own desert homeworld. Luke had once told Han that it was something about a dislike of sand.

  
As the Millennium Falcon touched down, Han felt Luke's warm hand cover his own and give it a reassuring squeeze. The pair walked down the ramp and towards the large Nabooian house hand in hand, though Han doubted that would give a good first impression and disentangled their fingers before they reached the threshold, which caused Luke to slightly pout.

  
And here they were, at the door. Han felt like his lungs would explode out of his mouth.. and thought maybe it was physically happening. Luke's father was quite handy with remotely squeezing vital organs. Luke knocked at the door and smiled at Han as they waited.

  
"It'll be fine. Just relax and be yourself." He paused a moment, long lashes blinking. "Actually, maybe not /completely/ yourself."

  
"Gee, thanks kid, I-" Han was interrupted by the door opening. He allowed his eyes to stray to the doorway, and travel up the imposing 6"8 figure of Darth Vader.

  
"Hi dad!" Luke beamed and threw his arms around his father, his face just the height of Vader's chest. Vader's impassive masked face tilted down to look at his son, his black-clad arms returning the hug gently.

  
"It is good to see you, son," Vader's resonant deep voice came from the mask amidst the sounds of his respirator. Darth Vader truly was more machine than man, but Luke seemed to bring out his human side. "And this," Vader added, his mask turning to face Han, which made the pilot's guts turn to ice, "must be the infamous captain Solo."

  
"Uh! Yes, hi, I mean hello, Mr. Darth Vader sir. Good to meet you on, well, um, how are you?" He stuck out his hand to shake, nerves making him proffer the wrong hand.

  
Vader, whom Luke had released and was standing beside him with a smile, said nothing for several long moments, looking at the hand. Han realised his mistake and switched hands, laughing nervously. He felt sweat bead on his brow. When the leather-clad hand closed around Han's to shake, he felt the mechanical appendage tighten with frightening strength. Vader's robotic hand could easily crush Han's into red pulp.

  
"That's some grip you have there, Mr. Vader, sir," Han laughed, his voice squeaking in fright.

  
"Skywalker."

  
"I'm sorry?"

  
"My name is not 'Vader'. That was a title bestowed upon me during the founding of the Empire."

  
"Oh! I'm sorry. Mr. Skywalker, then." Han felt the breath rush back into his lungs as Vader released his hand from the vice grip it had been in.

  
If Han had been expecting a 'that's quite al right' or a 'come in, please', he was to be disappointed. He was left standing at the door rubbing his slightly crushed hand while Vader took Luke's overnight bag from him and escorted his chattering son inside.

  
Swallowing, he stepped inside and closed the door after him, trotting after the Skywalkers. "Mr. Skywalker sir, I can take Luke's bag, it's pretty heavy for someone with your.." when Vader stopped, turned and stared at him, the word 'disabilities' died in his throat, releasing a small strangled 'nevermind' in its stead.

  
Luke laughed, seemingly oblivious to the atmosphere of terror and aggressive hostility emanating from his boyfriend and father respectively. "Han, dad's pretty tough. But it was real nice of you to consider him," Luke added, looking at his father as he said it in an attempt to big Han up.

  
"Yes.. most considerate," the cyborg replied, unconvincingly. Han thought he might as well write his last will and testament before the weekend was over.

  
Vader turned his attention to his son, who was grinning at Han. "Why don't you unpack your things? Dinner won't be long. I will show captain Solo to his quarters."

  
The grin vanished from Luke's face and he took in a breath as if to question his father, but apparently decided against it. He gave Han a lopsided look and went to his room. Of /course/ he wouldn't let them share a room, he thought, fear creeping back into his chest as he was left alone with the towering Darth Vader.

  
Once Luke was out of earshot, Vader's gloved durasteel hand descended upon Han's shoulder like a hammer blow, gripping tightly. The masked face leaned down to the pilot's level, respirator rasping close by his ear. "I'll be watching you very closely this weekend, captain. My son is precious to me, and do not think that I am so changed that I would not deal with you appropriately, were you to take advantage or bring him pain. For your own sake, I advise you not to put a toe out of line." He straightened again to his full height and released Han's shoulder, giving the terrified man a last lingering look before walking ahead down the hallway, beckoning him to follow to his designated room.

  
Considerably paled, Han made a mental note to check his shorts as soon as he could.

 

****

  
Luke was not making life easy for Han.

  
It was dinner, and the three of them were seated at the dark wooden dining table, with Luke's father sitting at the head of the table, Luke and Han opposite each other. The places had been pre-set, presumably so that Han couldn't sit beside Luke. Luke, however, was attempting to slide his foot up Han's leg, smirking into his glass of blue milk.  
Han tried to nudge Luke's foot away, panicking and keeping his eye on Vader in case he caught on to anything.

 

"Quit," he cursed under his breath.

  
"What?" Vader interjected bluntly, looking Han's way.

  
"Quit..e the place you have here, Mr. Skywalker," Han said quickly. Nice save, he thought to himself.

  
"Oh.. yes." If it was possible for Vader to look pensive in that mask, he looked it now, gazing out of the large open window at Naboo's greenery. "I decided that Naboo felt more like home to me. It reminds me of my wife.."

  
Ah. How was he to respond to that? He saw Luke briefly touch his father's arm in a comforting manner. He considered doing the same, but quickly dismissed the idea. It would probably result in the robotic hand crushing some part of his anatomy. It was then he noticed that Vader hadn't taken any of the food from the selection at the centre of the table - of course, he couldn't exactly eat through the mask, and he couldn't remove it outside of a special pressurised chamber, Luke had said.

  
About a minute had passed when a soft whirring accompanied by footsteps came from behind Han, and he turned to look, his jaw dropping.

  
"C-3PO? What the he-" he looked at Vader, "what in the Stars are you doing here?"

  
The protocol droid made his way stiffly to the table and placed a large open-top beaker on the table. Han saw what looked like green goop inside.

  
"Hello, captain Solo! A pleasure to see you well," the droid replied cheerfully. "I've come into the service of master Anakin since his retirement."

  
"Master Anaki-"

  
"That will be all, thank you, 3PO," Vader cut in, causing Han's mouth to snap shut. Vader looked at the pilot, seeing his confusion, and added, "I built C-3PO as a boy."

  
"Holy fuck!"

Luke visibly tensed at Han's outburst, eyes flicking to his father. "Um, Han, dad doesn't like-"

  
"I won't have language like that at the table, captain," Vader warned, pointing his black leather finger at Han in a way that made the pilot want to grab preemptively at his throat.

"Sorry, sir, won't happen again," he apologised quickly, feeling the by now familiar prickling as he started to sweat.

  
C-3PO briefly popped back up at the table, holding what looked like... a /straw/. "I'm dreadfully sorry, master Anakin, I forgot this." His golden metallic hand placed the straw (yes, it was definitely a straw) into the beaker of green goop and made his exit once more.

  
Han's eyes grew rounder and rounder. /Is he going to../ His eyes slowly went to meet Luke's, who shook his head softly. Don't stare.

  
Han Solo watched in utter amazement as Darth Vader lifted the beaker from the table, took the end of the straw and slotted it in to a small port on his respirator. Later on in old age, Han would still swear blind that he heard the faintest of slurpy straw sounds.

  
Han felt himself torn between wanting to scream and laugh himself sick; he covered his mouth with his hand and stared intently at his plate.

  
Luke tried to make a distraction by serving Han a few Nabooian sweets from an ornate bowl. "Han and I just got back from a trip to the Outer Rim. I have to say it was kind of nice to see some of my old Tatooine friends again. What have you been up to, dad?"

  
Vader seemed to visibly twitch at his son's mention of their home planet. He really hated the place for some reason. He set the beaker back down on the table. "Not very much, really. I've built a few custom droids."

  
Han couldn't imagine Darth Vader tinkering with gadgets in a workshop like a normal dad. But he had been recently made aware that the cyborg had been an avid tech expert in his youth.

  
The day passed fairly uneventfully after dinner; the three of them spent the sunny Nabooian evening in the lush garden under a canopy with cool drinks on hand. Luke lay on the grass, soaking up the sun with his golden tanned limbs, hands behind his golden mop of hair. Han sat stiffly in his chair, pretending that the delectable feast of a boy spread out on the lawn didn't exist.

  
Han was actually relieved when it was time to say goodnight; he would actually get a break from both the visual assault of Luke teasing him and the genuine terror of the boy's father. He changed into a vest and pair of shorts, cleaned his teeth and collapsed into bed - which was very comfortable. He had to admit that the elder Skywalker had a very nice home here. He closed his eyes in the darkness, allowing his breaths to slow and even out, feeling a whole day of ragged nerves slowly slipping from his tense muscles.

  
A sound coming from the hallway made him creak one eye open. Someone was outside his door.

  
The panic started to shoot back into his chest, limbs tensing up. So this was the idea the whole time - Vader asked them here, planning on murdering his son's boyfriend in the night. No one was good enough for his boy, and the fact that Solo'd taken advantage of both of his kids.. well. Han swallowed thickly and began to recite in his head: "To Chewbacca, esquire, I leave the Millenium Falcon and my collection of cantina Jizz holotracks..."

  
The door opened agonisingly slowly.

  
"Han?" Came the familiar lilt of Luke.

  
"Jesus, kid. I thought it was your dad come to strangle me in my sleep." He propped himself up on the backs of his elbows. "What are you doing here? You're gonna get your dad mad at me."

  
Luke laughed, closing the door quietly, and hopped onto the bed. The tiny shorts were back, with a loose blue shirt. "Hey, I can't be all over you in front of my dad, so I came to hang out a bit before sleep." He smiled, and there was a glint in his blue eyes. The pause he left hanging before he said 'hang out' was telling.

  
"Luke, I don't know if that's such a good idea," Han reasoned, pulse picking up a bit as Luke moved over the bed to Han on his knees, lower lip tugged between his teeth, until he straddled his lap, effectively pinning him. "What if your dad comes in? I mean, I'm too young to die.."

  
"Relax, he won't. Why would he come in here, anyway?" Luke leaned down and pressed his lips to Han's neck, kissing up his jaw. His hands found Han's and guided them to his slim thighs, urging him to touch.

  
Hell, Han thought, as his groin began to wake up under Luke's attention. He slid his hands up Luke's thighs slowly. He couldn't help himself. His fingers slipped under the hems of those ridiculous tiny shorts and his palms smoothed over the curve of Luke's pert little backside. The boy gave a low sigh of pleasure at the touch, and the breath that huffed against Han's ear made his own shorts suddenly very tight.

  
Then they were kissing, softly at first, lips just grazing, but as they grew more aroused they mouthed hungrily at the other's lips, Luke's hips starting to grind down against Han's in a slow rhythm. Han's hand slid up Luke's slim back, under the loose shirt, all the way up into the boy's golden hair, playing tenderly in the strands.

  
"Mnh, Han," Luke moaned softly against his boyfriend's lips. "I want you.."

  
Han's mind cleared a little of the arousal-induced fog at Luke's words, and a little fear returned. "Luke, I dunno... here?" he asked, a catch in his voice as Luke bit softly at the tender skin of his collarbone.

  
"Right here, right now.. fuck me," came Luke's moaned reply. His slim hands slid down between them, hurriedly trying to free Han of his underwear. "Need it.."

  
Han gritted his teeth, feeling his dick jump at the lust and wanton manner Luke was displaying. But he didn't know how thin these walls were, and Luke got pretty loud during sex. The thought of the kid's father hearing it didn't fill Han with any confidence. "Luke, we can wait 'til we leave, seriously," he jabbered in a strangled voice as warm hands closed around his cock and started stroking him slowly. "We can get it on properly when we're back on.. back on the FAH! Falcon..."

  
But Luke was having none of it. He slid down Han's body and took him into his hot wet mouth with no preamble.

  
"Oh god.." Han moaned, his head falling back against the pillow, eyes closed. He gave in, hands falling to the side as he was lost in the sensations of Luke's tongue and lips working him. That warm, wet, slide.. His hands came up to grasp at Luke's sunny blonde hair, practically having forgotten where he was, who he was and anything that existed outside of that hot mouth.

  
It was no wonder, then, that he didn't hear the warning sounds from outside in the corridor.

  
"3PO, where is Luke? He's not in his room. I forgot to give him a spare towel for the morning."

  
"I'm dreadfully sorry, master Anikin, but I'm not certain - you may want to consider asking captain Solo, I think I saw master Luke heading for the captain's room a short while ago."

  
And then, Han Solo's world was rudely awakened from gentle pleasure as the door to his room was thumped on with a metal fist.

  
Both Luke and Han scrambled up in shock, before the resonant voice of Luke's father carried through the door. "Luke?"

  
"J-just a minute dad! Don't come in," Luke called back quickly, and Han died a little inside. As expected, there was a distorted growl from the doorway milliseconds before the door flew open with a bang. Why hadn't he just hid under the bed?!

  
The scene that Vader first set eyes upon was thus: Luke in a much dishevelled shirt and undergarments scrambling off the bed, and Han Solo very obviously adjusting underwear that had not been there seconds ago, and an even more obvious tent pole pitching up the material. And Luke trying to discreetly /wipe his mouth on his sleeve/.

  
"Dad, it's not what it.. oh, hell," Luke gave the lie up before it was even finished. Han tried to sink himself back through the wall, covering his shame with a pillow, under the malevolent masked gaze of the massive cyborg. His breath escaped him in a harsh gasp as Vader turned on his heel and stalked purposefully from the room. No force choking? Could it be that was it? Maybe he was embarrassed, too.

  
Han rethought this very quickly as the telltale red glow and distorted buzz of a lightsaber appeared in the room in the hand of Vader, striding wordlessly towards him as he lay on the bed.

  
"Daddy, no!" Luke cried, running over to his father as he raised his arms to swing the laser blade down on the terrified pilot, who was falling over himself trying to get off the other side of the bed.

  
"Mr. Skywalker, please, calm down, sir, can we discuss this?" Han yelped as he was effectively chased through the large guest room by the angry ex-Sith lord.

  
"No," the deep voice resonated, the breaths coming from the respirator short and fast from anger and exertion. "No discussion. I warned you of the consequences, should you take advantage of my son. Now you will face those consequences." Han heard the rage boiling beneath the surface of that terrifying voice.

  
He considered telling the truth, that Luke had started it, that he'd tried to resist, but he had a feeling that Vader wouldn't like him implicating his precious boy, who Vader still seemed to think of as a child. "I'm sorry, I really am, please, can we- AHH!" Han yelped as Vader suddenly and without warning brought the saber down with a red pulse and the sound of the burning plasma seared past Han's ear as he barely managed to dodge the swing.

  
"DAD!" Luke leaped between them, grabbing the hilt of his father's lightsaber, which caused the larger man to switch off the blade for fear of hurting his boy. "Please, dad, don't hurt him. It's not his fault, I'm the one that came in here.. he didn't make me do anything."

  
Vader's mechanical breaths were hard with the adrenaline surging through him as he regarded his son silently for a few moments, his hands relaxing their grip on the Jedi weapon, allowing Luke to take it from him.

  
"I wasn't there for you when you were younger, Luke. It is my duty now to make up for that, to-"

  
Luke shook his head and gripped his father's arm. "You didn't know about me, dad. I know you want to protect me, but.." the boy shook his head, smiling softly. "I'm not a little kid any more. And.. he wants to protect me, too."

  
Han dared look up from the floor at the Skywalkers, standing sheepishly in his underwear next to an ornamental table that had been sliced clean in half by Vader's lightsaber.  
Darth Vader gazed at his son a moment before redirecting his dark visored gaze to the terrified, shivering pilot, and he seemed to be thinking to himself.

  
"Daddy.." Luke pressed gently, still touching the cyborg's arm. "I love him."

  
Han felt like he'd just been hit by a landspeeder. He stared at Luke in disbelief. They cared about each other and had a lot of fun, but Han had no idea Luke had those feelings for him.

  
Vader seemed struck by Luke's simple declaration and his posture visibly softened. He looked purposefully at Han. "And you, Solo.. do you love Luke?"

  
Luke switched his gaze from Vader to Han, seeming to be holding a breath, his eyes large and shining softly in the starlight coming through the large window.

  
Han swallowed, because he realised the words that were about to come out of his mouth were absolutely the truth. "I love Luke. With all my heart." He turned to look at Luke square on, a small smile twitching his mouth but his eyes deadly serious. "I love you."

  
Luke let out the breath he'd been holding in a soft, happy laugh and he ran to Han, throwing his arms around him in a tender hug. Han looked quickly at Vader before he put his arms around the boy. His sabre was gone, but he could still force-choke..

  
But Vader was just staring at them softly, no hint of anger left about his dark brooding frame. He seemed.. wistful.

  
Luke eventually released Han and smiled as bright as the twin Tatooine suns, before going over to his father and embracing him too. Vader held his son tight for a moment and then gently let him go. The tall cyborg turned towards the door and stepped over the pieces of cleanly sliced-through furnishings, turning once before he left the room.

  
"I wish you both happiness. Captain Solo...," Vader said quietly.

  
"Yes, sir?" Han looked over at him, as Luke looped an arm through his.

  
"I, too, once loved. The fruit of that love stands beside you. Don't make the mistake I did.. keep him safe." And with that, Vader was gone, closing the door gently behind him.

  
Han let out a breath and looked down at Luke, who he was holding loosely against him. He saw the faint trace of tears in the boy's eyes and knew they were for his father, who had suffered so much in his youth. He saw now the reason that Anakin Skywalker was so protective of his children, that he had only recently come to know were alive. He had been told that his wife and child had both died at his hand, which was not true. The years of pain believing those things to be true, and that he had killed them.. Han could only imagine the kind of anguish that the man had suffered for almost twenty years. He shocked himself as he realised that he felt a pang of sympathy for the man who had tried to dismember him with a lightsaber just moments ago.

  
"You okay, kid?" He asked softly, running fingers through Luke's blonde mop of hair.

  
Luke sniffed, nodding as he wiped his eyes on his shirt sleeve. "Yeah." He smiled up at Han, eyes soft. "Are you okay? You survived Darth Vader trying to kill you. Not many people can boast that."

  
Han laughed, but felt slightly sick at the memory. Anakin Skywalker was a terrifying man. "You got a point there. Man." He shook his head. "I could use a drink after that."

  
Luke laughed and leaned into Han's side. "Well, let's lie down for a bit, maybe sleep. I kinda don't feel like fooling around right now." He held Han's hand and pulled him onto the bed, curling up with the pilot stroking his hair as they settled.

  
"I know what you mean. Talk about a cold shower, I think my nuts jumped up somewhere near my pancreas."

  
Luke laughed hard at that, then grinned, pressing his button nose against Han's, blue eyes gazing at the pilot. "I meant what I said before. Did you.. mean it too?" he asked softly.

  
"With all I got, kid." Han held Luke close, a lopsided smile on his roguish face. "No more space conquests for Han Solo, I've been leashed."

 

Luke batted his arm, but he was smirking. "Hey, that's not nice."

  
"Well, I happen to like the leash." He leaned in to kiss the blonde, and closed his eyes.

  
What a night.

 

***

 

To Han Solo's surprise, Darth Vader was nice as pie to him for the remainder of the weekend. There were no more awkward silences or stares, the cyborg actually made polite enquiries about Han's family life and homeworld (he mentioned later to Luke that he was probably casing him out, but in reality it was nice) and Skywalker sr. even allowed the pair to share a room from then on, though they didn't engage in any hanky panky until they left a couple of days later, out of respect for Luke's father and the effort he was making.

  
And so came about the time when Han Solo met his boyfriend's father, and actually survived to tell the tale.

  
As for what happened the next time they broke some big news to Darth Vader, well, that's another story...

 

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Voila, my first Star Wars fic. I live and breathe for the Skywalker family tragedy, and Anakin/Vader is my favourite character closely followed by Luke. The complex feels involved just ice my cake.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Please leave me a comment to let me know if you did, that way I know what to write next! Ciao!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here: tumblr.com/blog/tatooine-x-sunset  
> ... and twitter here (parody account!) twitter.com/FrustratedDarth


End file.
